


A Professors's Choice

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Byleth and Jeralt save Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude from a bandit attack. After going to the Garreg Mach Monastery, Alois brings the two to meet the Archbishop, Rhea. Meeting the other's Professors and discussing an opportunity for Byleth and Jeralt.





	A Professors's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So the game isn't even out yet but hey, one week left. I need to direct my hype into something productive. 
> 
> So yeah I am insanely hyped for Three Houses. One week, and hopefully Gamestop doesn't screw up my Special Edition Pre-Order or else I will genuinely cry.
> 
> But this game is so insanely promising. Alois, Edelgard, Petra, Manuela, and quite a few others I love SO much. 
> 
> So pretty much this is just me talking about how Byleth gets the position and the interactions between people for it. We know Alois recommends Byleth, but nothing else from other characters. This is not gonna be accurate to the actual game lmao.

Stone halls of students, colored glass, and history that spans as long as time itself were everywhere. The Monerstary held so many questions, but there was no time or place for answers now. 

An attack with the three heirs of the regions of Fodlan were saved from an attack thanks to Byleth and their father, Jearlt. With news of where the students were heading, Byleth and Jeralt went to the Garreg Mach Monastery. Where once Jeralt was a legendary knight of Serios, turned Mercenary. And now, he was making his return with their child coming with them for more than just to learn. 

Jeralt: “It’s been a long while since I saw this place Alois… Anything new?"

Alois slapped the back on Jeralt and let out a hearty laugh.

Alois: "I should be asking you that! You’ve been missed by many, including me! You started a mercenary group, come back all scared up, though I think it makes you quite dashing and rugged. And you even have the kid with you?" 

Alois gestured to Byleth, and then began looking back and forth between the two of you with an impressed look.

Alois: "Well, I can see your fighting skills in them. You saved those students from that entire bandit attack. Actually I shouldn’t call them just students. Those are the House leaders in the Monastery." 

Byleth continues to trail behind their father and Alois. Walking by the students and trying to ignore the glares and whispers. Hearing people say “Jeralt” and “That’s the people who saved Dimitri and the others.”

Jeralt: "So who are we seeing anyway? Rhea to talk about me joining the Knights again?"

Alois: "Yep! But I sent in word to Rhea about something else too. Now let us hurry before Seteth starts getting riled up more than a Wyvern without food for keeping them waiting!"

Almost endless halls and rooms are everywhere. Up flights of stairs and corridors, Byleth, Jeralt, and Alois reach the Archbishop, and many others. 

Jeralt: "Rhea…"

Rhea looked directly at Jeralt and her eyes were locked with his. And let out a small, but welcoming smile that warmed the room. 

Rhea: "It has been some time now. I know that you’ve been doing well these years. Someone like you is strong. In body, but heart and mind too." 

A cough from a man next to Rhea rang across the room. Trying to get the formalities out of the way. 

Rhea: "Seteh, please welcome our guest as well." 

The green haired man named Seteh stood from his spot while letting out a huff of air from his mouth. 

Seteh: "I am Seteh, I assist our Archbishop, Lady Rhea, while also providing teachings to students within the Academy." 

Alois "leans into Byleth, and whispers into their ear."

Alois: "He always acts like somethings up his backside, don’t take it personally." 

Descending into his chair, Rhea motions to the three chairs left open.

Rhea: "Please, take a rest and let us discuss our matters here." 

Jeralt: "Rhea, we accidentally came here. I don’t want to just come back and work here. I lead a band of mercenaries and I have my kids too. We can’t all just drop everything and work here." 

Rhea began to raise her hand to signal a pause. Her large, sea blue eyes staring at Jeralt.

Rhea: "Know that we will take in all of you. People led under a man like you have already earned a spot to fight in the Knights of Serios. We will give living quarters, pay well, and more. A safe place to sleep, and eat, and an entire army to assist in your actions." 

A deep sigh came from Jeralt, and he placed his head in his hands. Deep in thought and stressed over the options. 

Rhea: "I will also like the propose something to your child."

Leaving her seat, she circled over to Byleth and held their hand. 

Rhea: "I would like to propose you a position at the Garreg Mach Monastery as part of the teaching staff to instruct, train, and command one of the three Houses we have here." 

Voices rose in the room as everyone was confused and questioning the Archbishop's reasoning. A man who Rhea seems to know allowing an entire band of mercancias, and their child work at the Monastery. 

Seteh: "Why are we letting these strangers just work here suddenly?"

Manuela: "I think we need to let them show their experience before we can judge. I’m Manuela by the way. I’m always available for anything you need…"

Hanneman: "Manuela, please don’t try to flirt with them…"

Manuela: "Hanneman you know all I wish to do is help! I want to welcome them with open arms here." 

Jertiza: "I say no."

Shamir: "Jeritza, you realize she isn’t asking for your opinion?" 

Hanneman: "Shamir are you in support of this?"

Shamir: "If Rhea wants them to be here, then I’ll support them if they decide to join."

The other professors start going back and forth. Saying how they feel about the idea of Byleth who was younger than the rest of them getting a teaching position. 

Jeralt: They haven’t even been here, why is Byleth even an option?"

Alois: "Aye, that would be from me."

Jeralt shot a confused look at Alois, who just shrugged back in response. 

Alois: "I think that if they saved the future leaders of Fodlan, they at least be considered. But being the kid of Jeralt? I had to come to Rhea and request a possible position for Byleth right here." 

The room deafened at once when Alois finished talking. Everyone brought their eyes to Jeralt who raised an eyebrow at them. 

Hanneman: "Wait… Jeralt… you returned?"

Shamir:" Wait… like the legendary knight of Fodlan Jeralt? This is him and their kid?"

Manuela: "Oh I’d love for you to give me some pointers if you could…"

Grunting, Hanneman kicked Maneula’s leg. Responding with her hitting the back of his head. 

Manuela: "What I meant to say was if you do come back to work here, you could teach the students, and even the staff here your battle prowess."

Rhea: "Everyone, please. Let them talk."

Placing her hand on Jeralt’s shoulder, he stood up. 

Jeralt: "I-uh… Yeah I’m Jeralt. Known as the strongest Knight in Fodlan. I’m still not sure if I can take up the offer. And this is my kid, Byleth. They know everything I know. So if they teach here, they won’t disappoint."

Rhea: "Byleth… it is destiny you two arrived. You saved Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri. And now you are here at the Monastery. This was not by chance. So, will you join us?"

Everyone now brought their attention to Byleth. Having not spoken a word yet and feeling the gaze of a dozen eyes on them at once awaiting their response. 

This was destiny. Things such as the girl in their head, finding the three House Leaders, and being here. This was a path chosen for them and they now will decide where to go. 

Now Byleth rose from their seat, and looked across the room at everyone. 

Byleth: "I will."


End file.
